Once Upon A Time: Next Generation
by MerlockVonBaron
Summary: A few years after the defeat of the black fairy, Henry and Violet recently graduated high school together. Pondering on what to do next, Henry invites Violet to go on a new adventure with him as they travel through new realms and meet new storybook characters. Join them as they find new challenges, new dangers, and new threats.


**Once Upon A Time: Next Generation**

**A few years after the defeat of the black fairy, Henry and Violet recently graduated high school together. Pondering on what to do next, Henry invites Violet to go on a new adventure with him as they travel through new realms and meet new storybook characters. Join them as they find new challenges, new dangers, and new threats.**

**Hello folks. I got some crazy idea where Henry and Violet meets Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame and both Henry and Violet having a daughter named Lucy. Since this is an au, Wish realm doesn't exist, Regina's evil half was defeated before she was able to make her wish. Not sure what I will do about adult Robyn yet but she will be replaced by Hope. I'm pairing Hope with Melody from Little Mermaid 2. There will be no tangled storyline at all and there will be no alternate version of Rapunzel or Ella included. Killian, Emma, Regina, Belle, Zelena, and Rumpelstiltskin will be among the other main characters featured.**

**What I need help is coming up with good cursed personas for Belle,Emma, Esmeralda, Frollo, Clopin, Phoebus, Hope, Melody, Quasimodo and possibility Madam Odie or Mama Odie or whoever she is called and what their jobs/roles would be in Hyperion Heights, Louisiana. Regina, Zelena, Dr Facilier, Tiana, Naveen, Rumpelstiltskin, and Killian will have same cursed personas as they did in Season 7. I most likely will change up a few roles they had in season 7 though.**

**I also need help with coming up with the plot and a main villain.**

**Prologue:**

_Once Upon A Time…_

_In a strange land where some of your favorite fairy tale characters you knew or thought you knew lived, a great evil casted a curse which ripped everyone away to another world._

_Our World….._

**Storybrooke, Maine: A few years after the defeat of the Black Fairy**

In a small New England town of Maine, lies a town called Storybrooke where fairy tale characters from another world currently live thanks to and evil queen who casted a curse that brought them here. Time was frozen for 28 years until someone named Emma Swan arrived into town escorting a boy who claimed to be her son home. After breaking the curse that left everyone without any knowledge of who they were before.

Eight years, countless villains, and unexpected trips to other worlds later, the town was at peace. Recently, Emma got to see her son graduate from high school but the lack of villains and threats, the boy known as Henry Mills was getting restless. One day, he made a decision to go off on his own adventure.

He was currently getting his motorcycle ready to leave Storybrooke when he was stopped by a dark haired woman and next to her was another dark haired female.

"Henry, are you sure this is what you plan on doing? I thought we talked about you going to college." The woman said.

"Mom, I'm the author. I wrote everything that has happened since Emma came to Storybrooke up to the final battle. I found a map in there of the world you all come from and you know what. It's a lot bigger than we all thought. There are unknown lands out there which mean potential stories yet to be told." Henry explained as he and the other female got their camping gear ready.

"Don't worry Ms. Mills; I'll keep an eye out for him." The brunette girl said.

Henry throws a bean which makes a portal appear out of nowhere and he and his girlfriend gets on the bike.

"Henry, that better not be the last bean." His mom yelled back.

"Then I guess getting home will be a challenge and adventure. Are you ready Violet?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, babe." The girl known as Violet said as she wrapped her hands around her boyfriend's waist.

They rode off through the portal and vanished. When the portal disappeared the older woman just stood there with tear in her eyes. Another woman appeared with red hair and next to her was a little girl who appeared to be about 5.

"Did you really just let him go like that, Regina?" The red head asked.

"I really didn't have a choice, Zelena. He's grown up now and made a choice to go on his own adventure. I just know someday we will see him again." The woman now identified as Regina said.

**Years later somewhere in New Orleans, Louisiana:**

A young woman was on the bus holding a book called 'Once Upon A Time'. When it came to a stop, she gets off and hails a cab.

"Can I help you, young lady?" asked the cab driver.

"Do you take credit cards?" the young woman asked.

She got into the cab and gave the address to where she needed to go to the cabbie.

Elsewhere, a male with dark brown hair entered his apartment and dropped his keys. He opened his laptop and tried to figure out what he needed to write next. The current words on his screen said 'Poetic opening line here.

As he was about to type more, there was a knock on the door. He got up and when he opened it, there was a dark haired female about 16 years of age standing there holding a book. He recognized the book in her hands.

"If you are for an autograph, I am afraid that I don't do that anymore." He said as he stared at the girl.

"Look, I am not here for an autograph. My name is Lucy Morgan and I am your daughter." The girl said.

**Well, there you have it folks. If anyone is wondering why I call this Next Generation, it is because the next generation of our heroes will be the main focus. At the start of this, Robyn, Zelena's daughter is 5. While she won't appear in Hyperion Heights this season, we will spot her in a flashback later on. I'm still trying to figure out how to bring Hope and Melody in. When Emma, Killian, and Regina appear to help Henry and Violet, Emma won't be pregnant. Hope will be born after helping Tiana restore her kingdom.**

**Don't forget I still will need your help. I will not include anything fox came out with so don't bother asking. Please review or pm me your ideas and suggestions on what you want to see for non-canon Disney or fairy tale characters.**


End file.
